ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dontel Marvelous Myers
Dontel Marvelous Myers III From the eWrestling Encyclopedia. Jump to: navigation, search Dontel Marvelous Myers Statistics Real name } Ring Names } Height 6 ft 4in Weight 247 lbs Date of birth March 20, 1974 Place of birth Aiken,South Carolina Date of death } Place of death } Resides Toronto,Ontario,Canada Billed from Columbia, South Carolina Trainer Steve"Dr.Death" Johnson, Current federation(s) World Wrestling Xistence Previous federation(s) EWW,XWE,NCW,E.O.W,Triple W Handled by } Win/Loss Record } Debut 2006 Retired } Dontel Marvelous Myers III. is a Canadian professional wrestler currently under contract with World Wrestling Xistence on its Ravage brand.Myers is a second-generation wrestler, following in the footsteps of his father Dontel Marvelous Myers Jr. ---- Contents 1 Wrestling Career 1.1 Early Years 1.2 World Wrestling Xistence 2006-2007 1.2.1 EWW 1.2.2 World Wrestling Xistence and 2008 2 Personal Life 3 In Wrestling 3.1 Theme Music 4 Championships and Accomplishments edit Wrestling Career edit Early Years DMM was born in Aiken,SC from his parents Dontel Jr. and his wife Conedra. The oldest of three children and the only son, he entered professional wrestling as young as 16, competing in his father South Carolina brand Triple W. After growing success in the business becoming a three time Triple W he would wrestle around the Independent circuit. XWE and E.o.W was two of the big independent promotions that he was trying to make a name for himself. Dontel would eventually return to his father promotion until it went bankrupt and was quietly bought by World Wrestling Xistence, Steve Bishop a WWX Scout found interest in Dontel and eventually signed DMM to the WWX. edit World Wrestling Xistence 2006-2007 DMM debut in May 2006 on the Fury brand and portrayed his character as arrogant, cocky, and heel like. DMM picked up a victory over Young Ceaser and being declared as the #1 contender for the TV title at the May pay-per-view Deadlock. DMM then started a feud with the TV champ Steve Kidman while starting up a deadly faction with past rivals ( Blac,Mal-Mal, Death,Dr.Luv, and Hollywood) in Triple W called the Federation. The Federation would cause Steve Kidman some problem but he manage to win at the pay-per-view. DMM would later down the road win the TV title in a first ever ladder-royal and he and his faction became the center of attention in the WWX. The Federation only lasted two months, DMM and Mal-Mal went as a tag-team and were aiming for the World title,the Women's title, and trying to show pure dominance. DMM would put his main focus on World Series, who ever won the Team battle royal would get a World title match at the next pay-per-view. DMM formed the team called "Our Time" and came close to winning the match but he sufferd a lost from Falcon,DMM would feud with Falcon all the way to Hall of Pain 5 for the International title in a Cage of Consequences. He would lost the match as well causing for DMM to erupt chaos for the next weeks down the road. DMM would try to continue his aim for the World title but the man would come up short, but we would gain the Triple A title only for a few seconds.After feuding with his former Federation members in the year 2007, DMM left the WWX for a new rising promotion Elite World Wrestling. edit EWW After leaving on good terms with the WWX, DMM would pursue his career in EWW alongside Blac. They both became a tag-team called Status Quo. DMM would be a hot superstar in the company becoming the most hated in the promotion. DMM would become the first EWW champion. DMM held the title through the months when EWW's Fusion feuded with WWX's Fury on the same slot of Friday Night. DMM admitted to be the one to pressure WWX superstars to jump ship to EWW. RenolG an American wrestler and a real life friend is a notable one for joining but only stayed in the promotion for two weeks. A notable rivlary was when DMM feuded with RobAndo a hot rising superstar. DMM during the time of the promotion felt missed used after not getting the television time like the other world champ in EWW's other brand Meltdown and WWX's own World champ. The WWX scout Steve Cuthbert convinced DMM and Blac that they need to comeback to the WWX, DMM jumped ship and made a public announcement that he would declare the title vacant. DMM two days later was inducted to the EWW Hall of Fame. edit World Wrestling Xistence and 2008 DMM would return once again to the WWX with Blac as Status Quo in May 2007. DMM and Blac feuded with tag-teams like Violence Fetish and Adora Cruz and Etahn. Finally during Deadlock DMM and Blac would win the Tag-team titles from Jeremiah O' Riley and Corporal Sanders. The title reign would not last long since Blac had to undergo surgery. Then after months of healing Status Quo came back with vengeance. They would once again win the belts from Anarchy and Xander Adams. While holding the titles DMM beat Tommy Lipton for the International title in the Cage of Consequences but lost to James Knight later on in a match. When World Series came around DMM and Blac formed a team. There titles were hanging in the balance since all the WWX titles were on the line. At the end DMM would retain the Tag-team title but Blac lost his to Rick Dreamie. DMM would now be on his third reign as a Tag-team champion. Down the road DMM would lose his tag-team title and tried to continue his path on achieving the world title. After feuding with Shard, DMM in the Crusade Match on Colisuem lost and suffered a real time injury keeping him out for six months. On Aftershock of March in 2008 DMM made his surprising return and continued his bad blood with Shard. After weeks of chaos with Shard, Shard would legdrop a chair on Dontel's neck causing him to be sent to the hospital (kafaybe). Two weeks down the road DMM would return on the latest Fury and attack Shard. The Fury after that DMM and Shard was supposed to settle it in a Cage match and whoever wins gets to be an Elimination Chamber Finalist in Armada for the #1 contender for the World title. DMM and Shard caused a bloody match but DMM came out with the win and became the Elimination Chamber Finalist. DMM would face Tommy Lipton, Jeremiah O Riely, Kay-9, Evil Eastin, and Ethan in the Elimination Chamber. After pinning Tommy Lipton and Jeremiah O Riely and making Kay-9 submit he was surprisly attack by Eastin and DMM would lose the match. edit Personal Life Dontel currently lives in Toronto, Ontario, Canada with his long-time girlfriend named Kelly Dee, former wrestler and DMM's former manager in his EWW days. He is a known Muslim and he is an important member in the Muslim Canadian Congress. Dontel has a masters degree in Health Administration and said after he retires he will look for a job in the Health field. Kelly Dee currently is a Health Manager serving for the Canadian Armed Forces. edit In Wrestling Finishing Moves Deadend- Superkick D-Kayo- forward Russian Leg sweep Credits- inverted boston crab Nicknames "The WrestleStar", "The Showtime, The Spotlight, The Supreme" edit Theme Music "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack (current) "Rebellious" by the Goons "Im a King" by TI edit Championships and Accomplishments World Wide Wrestling Triple W championship (3x) Trple W Tag-team championship (5x) Smash Mouth championship (1x) Evolution of Wrestling E.O.W championship Xtreme Wresling Entertainment XWE world championship (2x) Elite World Wrestling EWW title Hall of Fame Class of 2007 World Wrestling Xistence WWX International Champion (2x) WWX Tag-Team titles (3x) WWX Triple A WWX TV title Category:Wrestlers